


Earth Boys are Easy

by Sintero



Series: Venomber [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: Awkward Sex Talk, Flash is confused but willing to go with it, M/M, Peter needs a password on his computer, Venom has no respect for personal space, then sex, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: When Venom discovers the hidden depths of Peter’s laptop, Flash Thompson finds himself thrust into the awkward position of fielding the topic of interspecies sex-ed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of the Month of Venomber symbiote posting fest taking place here: <http://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com>
> 
> Based on the Venom: Space Knight comic book series.

A loud clatter in the kitchen alerted Venom to the return of his host.

He calmly shut the laptop that he had been studying and exited the room that their roommates, Parker and Wilson, shared in the spacious, New York apartment.

Once in the kitchen, he flowed over the kitchen island and reformed next to Flash as he busied himself at the counter. The symbiote rested his hip against the cabinet and crossed his muscular arms, glaring at the jar of peanut butter in Flash’s hand as if it had committed a personal offense against him.

“Oh, hey, Big Guy! How was your day?” Flash greeted him with a broad smile while he slathered a piece of bread in one generous stroke. The rubber soles of his prosthetics squeaked against the tile floor with each shift of his weight, but the room remained otherwise silent while Venom contemplated his response.

“ _Quiet. Uneventful_ ,” he eventually replied with a noncommittal shrug.

Frowning, Flash finished plastering his two halves of sandwich together and turned to face him. “Is everything alright, man? You sound off,” he observed, then took a messy bite of his PB&J.

Venom kicked off of the cabinet and led the way into their relatively spartan living room, righting a crooked picture frame to recover the fist-sized hole in the wall as he went. “ _Nothing’s wrong. But I do have a question_ ,” he admitted.

Flash followed him closely and collapsed onto the oft-used sofa. He patted the indentation next to him and shot Venom a welcoming smile. “Hit me!”

Flowing forward, the symbiote filled the space and quickly regained the Space Knight form with which Flash was most accustomed. Venom inspected his white palms in an uncharacteristic show of unease, then swept his tongue over his jowls.

“ _Why don’t we ever have sex_?” he asked with unabashed frankness.

Flash fumbled his sandwich and choked on the bite that he had just taken. He coughed until his eyes watered, finally gasping and waving off Venom’s less than gentle back pats. “Ha ha, that’s a riot. But, oh my God, a little bit of warning next time, Big Guy,” he stuttered breathlessly. “Wade put you up to this, didn’t he? That ass.” Flash’s warm, awkward laughter filled the space between them.

Venom cocked his head to the side, perplexed. “ _Why would he have anything to do with us having sex?_ ”

His laughter petering out abruptly, Flash blushed a deep shade of red and reached down to pick his sandwich up from the carpet. “I don’t know. Maybe he thought it would be funny,” he said with a final forced chuckle.

“ _What’s so funny about the idea of us mating_?” Venom asked slowly, leaning down to stay on face level. While the intimacy of shared personal space would be a comfortable norm on any other given day, the nature of their discussion made Flash pull away.

“It’s just not something people casually talk about. It’s a really private thing, ya know?”

“ _We’re the only ones here. How much more privacy do we need_?” Venom insisted. He took note of Flash’s body language and surged forward to ease the unexpected tension.

Eyes wide, Flash stopped him with an upraised hand. “Listen, man. Um, how about I sleep on it? I’ll, uh…I’ll get back to you on the…that thing you asked me about, in the morning.” He struggled for a moment to rock up onto his prosthetics from the low-slung cushions, then stuttered out a brief parting as he stiffly walked towards their shared room. Venom’s sibilant voice stopped him in his tracks.

“ _Do you love me_?”

“You know I do.” Flash’s cheeks flushed once again at the hushed confession. He turned back towards the living room, but felt compelled to study the transition pads on his prosthetic limbs rather than face Venom’s unblinking stare.

The symbiote rose off of the couch with a grace that Flash couldn’t help but admire. He loomed tall and imposing, all liquid shadow and teeth. “ _If you love me then why haven’t we had sex_?” he asked plaintively. Tendrils rose up from the symbiote’s broad shoulders and lashed at the motes of dust in the air in frustration before subsiding.

Flash sighed and sagged against the wall. “Venom, love and sex aren’t exactly the same thing. You can do one without the other, ya know,” he muttered as he rubbed his sweaty palms across his face and through his close-cropped hair.

“ _If they aren’t the same, then why is it called ‘making love’?_ ” the symbiote insisted, navigating the living room in four easy strides. For such a large creature, he moved with a predacious grace that made Flash swallow reflexively.

“I don’t know, man; I didn’t name it,” he said, rather than try to fumble his way through explaining the nuances of human romance. Venom came to a stop before him and flexed his claws in mild agitation.

“ _Things are…strange and very confusing here_.”

He was rewarded with a huff of laughter. “I hear that.”

“ _As alien as humans are, I know one thing. You’re more than a host to me, Eugene Thompson. More than a partner. I want to love you in every way. I want to ‘make love’ you_.” New fangs sprouted, settled, and then repealed back into Venom’s flesh in a dizzying rush that would have been terrifying if the mannerism weren’t so oft done.

“Make love _to_ you,” Flash corrected gently. Taking advantage of the opening, Venom braced his muscular arms against the wall with Flash bracketed between them and leaned in close enough to feel the heat of his face.

“ _Yes. I want to make love to you, Flash_ ,” he hissed. “ _I’ve touched every inch of your body, but I’ve never been allowed_ in,” he continued as his voice devolved into no more than a seductive rasp.

Flash closed his eyes and let his head drop back to the dingy plaster. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip and smoothed his palms over the span of the white-spider marking on Venom’s thick pectorals.

“Venom, I…” he whispered thickly, only to be abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips slotting over his own in a perfect balance of give and take.

Each tender shift felt like coming home.

Flash could only moan and respond in kind. His fingers dipped down further to map the craggy planes of the symbiote’s abdominals, then retraced the path to instead twine around the back of his thick neck. When they finally parted to allow Flash a moment to catch his breath, he could do no more than sag further into Venom’s supportive embrace. “Will you still respect me in the morning?” he panted with a huff of laughter to mask his insecurity.

Venom immediately honed in on the deflection for what it was.

“ _Agent of the Cosmos or no, you’re a shining light in this universe. I’ll always respect and cherish you_ ,” he pronounced without hesitation.

From the far side of the apartment, the sound of the front door slamming and Wade's racous laughter made Flash wince.

He nuzzled his cheek against Venom’s chest and kissed the rubbery pseudo-flesh. “Yeah, um,” he started, voice thick, before clearing his throat and trying again. “We should, uh, probably go to our bedroom now.”

The toothy grin that he received in return spoke of nothing but quiet victory. “ _Yes_ ,” Venom agreed readily. With a startling show of strength, he squatted down and lifted Flash by the thighs as if his weight was entirely inconsequential. Flash clenched his thighs tightly against the taper of Venom’s waist and tried to ignore the awkward pull as his prostheses hung limp at the knee joint.

“ _Hold on_.”

The symbiote quickly closed the distance to their shared room in a semi-liquid arc that supported his precious cargo whilst simultaneously shooting the middle finger at the laws of physics. He reformed within the room and set Flash onto the edge of the bed, slamming the door shut with one lashing tentacle.

“So, um.” Flash fidgeted beneath the singularity of Venom’s focus, but found that he had run out of things to say. He wet his lips and gripped the sheets instead.

“ _May I_?” the symbiote asked, kneeling before him and running his claws across the sturdy prosthetics.

“Yeah, of course, man,” Flash responded with a wavering but warm smile.

Venom reverently slid the carbon fiber socket from Flash’s residual limbs and set both prostheses within easy reach of the bedside; the vacuum sleeves soon followed. “ _Beautiful_ ,” he hissed as he maneuvered his massive bulk to plant a series of toothy kisses up and down the exposed skin. Flash gasped and bucked his hips unintentionally. “Oh, oh, those are really sensitive,” he admonished gently.

Respectfully backing away from Flash’s scars, Venom instead wriggled his lolling tongue beneath the fabric of his partner’s jeans to follow the divot of muscle on his inner thigh and further still to leave a wet trail of saliva on the crotch of his boxers. “Oh,” Flash breathed out, watching every motion with eyes half-lidded. The loving adoration with which Venom worshipped each and every inch of his skin was overwhelming. Blood rushed towards his rapidly swelling cock, only encouraging Venom further.

“ _Yesssss_ ,” he hissed happily.

Flash leaned back onto his locked arms and groaned as the prehensile tongue cupped his scrotum and laved at the base of his shaft. The sodden cotton boxers between them did little to detract from each rippling squeeze.

“Holy crap,” he panted. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Venom engulfed Flash’s suddenly straining erection like a lewd constrictor. Each peristaltic contraction sought to milk the release from his loins with unparalleled efficiency.

“Venom! Ah, ah, please. Oh, this is embarrassing. I can’t…I’m gonna,” he called out in desperation. His fingers scrabbled at the sheets and his arms collapsed beneath him. Phantom sensations mimicked the taunt curling of non-existent toes which then initiated the locking of each and every muscle in a slow firestorm up his body until he could do nothing more than arch his back and scream his release to the ceiling. Hot spurts of come glued his boxers to his skin. Venom continued to stroke him through his orgasm, somewhat startled, but enjoying the taste too much to let go. Only when Flash began to squirm did he release his pulsing cock.

“Jesus. Where did you learn to do that?” Flash wheezed.

Venom merely shrugged his massive shoulders and smiled coyly. “ _Just something I picked up. Was it good?_ ”

“Yeah. Really good. Amazing, actually.”

“ _I’ve learned more than just that_ ,” Venom purred once his tongue had retracted fully. Breath hitching, Flash lifted his head and gawked openly at the sly symbiote still nestled between his legs.

“More?” he asked hesitantly.

Rich laughter was his reward. “ _Much more, Flash. So much more_ ,” Venom teased. It was almost comical how delicate he was with his claws when he pinched the zipper of Flash’s jeans and began to ease it down. They both watched the incremental progress with bated breath. The removal of his pants and boxers went just as achingly slow, the anticipation sending a curl of desire through his gut.

“You can be a little rougher if you want. I won’t break,” he whispered so as not to interrupt Venom’s intense analysis of the hem of his t-shirt. The symbiote glanced up and focused on Flash with his sightless white eyes. “ _No_ ,” he retorted simply, then went back to inching the white cotton inch by inch up his chest. With each revealed divot and swell of muscle, Venom found himself pressing closer to experience the topography of Flash’s chest for himself. His tongue flicked out, lightning fast, to taste the salt and musk that had collected there. It was everything that he had hoped for.

Once Flash was fully divested of his clothing, the symbiote leaned back and admired his work.

“ _Perfect_ ,” he pronounced simply, pointedly ignoring his partner’s embarrassed fidgeting.

The symbiote then coursed forward and planted himself between Flash’s thighs in a dizzying burst of speed. Without warning, Venom took the opportunity of Flash’s parted lips to form a set of his own and press him down into the bedding with a searing kiss. He gave no quarter as he explored every crevice of Flash’s mouth, then reeled back to hungrily nip at the pale column of his neck.

“Venom, please,” Flash murmured in prayer.

He ground his renewed erection up against the solidity of Venom’s body and smeared precome between them.

As he writhed, an intrepid tentacle nudged against his hole and flowed forth to fill him with no more than a thin slip of symbiotic appendage. Flash grunted at the unfamiliar sensation, but did not protest otherwise. While Venom continued to ravage his neck and shoulders, the tendril thickened incrementally and with great care.

Over the course of the next few minutes Venom worked him open with seemingly effortless finesse, slowly expanding his phallic projection and beginning to incorporate slick, shallow thrusts to the stretching. All the while, he stole Flash's breath with heavy kisses and suckled rossettes.

Flash could only dig furrows into his broad back and take it. The new sensation of being filled was more than he could have ever imagined. The substantial stretch ached in a way that made his cock throb and his eyes flutter. And, when Venom began to move in earnest, the drag within him burst behind his eyes in a blinding array of pleasure, the likes of which he had never known.

Venom closely studied each and every one of Flash’s physical reactions, and adjusted his speed and tempo to draw out the greatest effect. While he could not take part in the sexual gratification that his partner was so obviously drowning in, Venom still enjoyed the process of breaking him apart and building him anew.

No matter what the future held, he would always have this to look back on.

Venom continued to roll his hips and angle his phallic projection with unerring accuracy towards the place within Flash that made his back arch and jaw hang wide in a desperate O. He marveled at the sight of his host and partner, so obviously torn asunder by forces that he himself could not feel. Just as his hands engulfed the taper of Flash’s waist, so too did Venom send tendrils forth to stabilize Flash’s lolling head. Flash moaned and eagerly accepted one of the symbiotic appendages into his mouth, purposefully initiating the connection between them.

The first touch of his mind felt like a thunder clap.

Venom bowed beneath the overwhelming weight of myriad sensations that he had no name for. Every stuttering lunge of his hips brought with it a heady sense of impending death. He ground his sharp teeth together as his humanoid form shifted and reformed restlessly.

“ _Flash_ ,” he snarled, lost, but unable to stop. His reward was a guttural moan and the brief mental image of his own body coalescing into a tentacle with which to pump Flash’s steadily leaking cock. Without pause, Venom followed the instruction and reached out towards the swollen erection bouncing before him like a particularly tempting delicacy. In only a dozen sticky pumps, the shared sense of a mutual death roared forth stronger than ever between them.

Venom balked, but continued to trust in Flash’s cues. The hot body before him clutched onto his phallus like a vice and caused the steady buzz in the back of his mind to reach a fever pitch. Fire roared throughout his gut and plateaued for one sweet moment of clarity, before crashing down on him with the force of a meteor. Their combined orgasm sent Venom sprawling forward, only catching himself at the last moment. He leeched off of Flash’s instincts to keep pistoning his hips, though much more sedately, until they were both completely sated.

The symbiote rolled to the side and only reluctantly reclaimed his appendages. He cleaned the evidence of Flash’s release with several broad swipes of his tongue, ignoring his lover’s attempts to wave him off.

“ _I didn’t realize that mating would feel so overwhelming. So satisfying,”_ Venom mused quietly after they had laid together long enough for the staccato beat of Flash’s heart to slow. “ _The people in Peter’s video didn’t say anything about this_.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Flash burrowed closer into his side and placed a gentle kiss there. Then he stiffened once the meaning of Venom’s words cut through the post coital haze.

“The people in Peter’s video? Hold up. Did you watch porn? Was all of this was because you got your hands on one of Peter’s pornos?” Flash asked incredulously, pushing up onto his elbows. “Wait a minute, were you repeating the _script_ earlier?” He devolved into a series of deep guffaws that brought tears to his eyes. “Oh my God, dude!”

“ _It wasn’t word for word_ ,” Venom muttered.

Flash only laughed harder.

Disgruntled, the symbiote flowed over and through him, stealing Flash’s breath and replacing it with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: "Sound Carries" Peter is mortified and Wade can't stop laughing.


End file.
